drawfeefandomcom-20200214-history
Porfo
Porfo is a recurrent character on Drawfee. He was created by Caldwell as a member of an inspirational boy band called Favboi with Dave, Trave and Zave. Whilst first seen in 'A CHartoon' (and his first youtube appearance in 'Drawfee Nights 2'), Porfo came into existence during the filming of the 5th episode of 'We Play Apples to Apples'. Porfo's Origin. He sprang from the head of his Porfather, Caldwell, as his pre-evolved form Prefo. Porfo was found in a tomb by the guys with whom he'd form Favboi. Not much is known about, except that he has slumbered for a thousand years, is eternal, time has no meaning to him for he is outside it, has impenetrable skin and has a great hunger for flesh. He has an evil twin brother called Morfo, but we are yet to see his appearance. Porfo's Cameos Porfo has cameoed in many Drawfee episodes, such as his first appearance in 'Drawfee Nights 2' and as a poster in '5 Food Innovations We Desperately Need'. He recently had an alternate form revealed in an episode of Drawfee Break entitled 'Exquisite D&D Monster' Caldwell and Nathan's Relationship With Porfo Lore wise, Caldwell is his father and, according to their tumblr , Nathan and Caldwell are Porphets of Porfo. They trumpet his important portents to the world, making way for the porfect future foretold by the Porphecy. "And for our efforts we shall be devoured last." - Caldwell. Though, Caldwell is still terrified of Porfo, evident in his reaction from an image created by Tumblr user 'nerdyducklett'. Caldwell is one of the only people to include Porfo's beautiful abs in his Porfotrayal. Extra Details He has 2 smash hits, 'Porfo Shall Consume All' and 'Don't Kill Yourself'. He was on the cover of 17 Magazine. Porfo's fans have been labelled by Nathan as "Porfans". Porfo is known for being the most approachable of Favboi's members. He had a popular clothing brand at Depo in the 90's called "All Day I Dream About Porfo". He also has a CBS TV show called 'Everybody is forced to love Porfo.' where people are rounded up and either profess their love for Porfo or be executed in a ritual. Porfo's official day is July the fourth as in July the Porf or Porf O' July. In the future he will have completed his goal of consuming all that has, is and will exist. And then remake existance in his image.There is a school of Porfology, which is an extension of the U.S. Government. Jacob is the world's foremost Porfologist, after studing nothing but Porfo for 12 years. You get summoned to study Porfo, and can not refuse, and if you try, you will get sent many fingers from postmen's hands. Like that scene in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, but with fingers instead of letters. Porfo is the greatest threat and hero to the United States of America. Porfo brings with him a mighty jam, as in music, to wade you through the dark times Porfo also brings. Porfo went solo, with his album 'I Ate The Others', because he ate the other members of Favboi. It costs 50 cents and it is a mandatory purchase. Porfo's year will be 2016. If Porfo doesn't exercise, he does gain weight.Category:Drawings Category:Life Style